1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air disinfection unit, and more in particular to a fixture using ultra violet irradiation for air disinfection.
2. Background of the Invention
It is well known in the art to use ultra violet irradiation, particularly UV-C irradiation, for air disinfection purposes. Many such devices have been proposed in the prior art. However, none of the prior art devices have achieved any substantial success.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved ultra violet irradiation device for room air disinfection.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ultra violet irradiation device for room air disinfection which is relatively simple in construction yet efficient in use.
Another object of the invention is to provide an ultra violet irradiation unit which has a high disinfection rate.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an ultra violet irradiation unit which is adapted to be mounted in the ceilings of rooms for unobtrusive operation.